Chapter 2/Borg Encounter
(Main bridge) Commander Halliwell is looking at Tam's record from the Starfleet database when Jason walks out of his ready room and up the steps and over to the MSD and looks at his XO. What are you doing? Jason asked Typhuss as he adjusts the sleeves on his uniform. Just looking at his record, trying to know the man says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at the file as well. Anything you found out about him Typhuss Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Before he could answer the ops console beeps. Sir picking up a transwarp conduit bearing 181 mark 990 it has a Borg signature to it Ensign Kim says as he looks at them. Both Jason and Typhuss are shocked by the report. Red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. As they both walk down to their chairs the lights dimmed and the red lights flash as the klaxon blares and the crew heads to their battle stations. Ready phasers, load all torpedo launchers and standby to fire on my order Captain Tyson says as he looks at the middle computer between the two chairs as Commander Halliwell is wondering how the Borg detected them. How did the Borg find us? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason thinks then gets an idea. Ah, hell computer locate Tam Elbrun Captain Tyson says as he looks at Deanna. Tam Elbrun is no longer onboard Voyager the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss then asked the computer another question. How did Tam leave the ship says Typhuss to the computer. Transporter room 2 he beamed to Tin Man at approximately 2 hours ago the computer says in its female voice. Tin Man's making a break for it at impulse speed sir Ensign Kim says as he looks at the console read out of his station. Then Tina chimes in. The Borg are in hot pursuit of them Captain Lieutenant Tyson says as she looks at the helm read outs. Jason gets up from the chair. Pursuit course we're not giving Tin Man or Tam to the Borg Captain Tyson says as he looks at his daughter. She nods and activates the impulse engines. Ready phasers Captain Tyson says as he looks at Vale. She nods and locks the phasers onto the lead cube. Phasers are locked onto the leading cube sir Lieutenant Commander Vale says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. He looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Tyson says as he orders Vale. She presses the button. (Space) Voyager's phaser strip on the port side powers up and a beam lances out and hits the lead cube, as the lead cube breaks formation while the other two go after Tin Man starts firing at Voyager hitting the forward shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 89% Lieutenant Commander Vale says as she looks at her console read out. Tina goes to work on her console. Going to evasive pattern Omega two, going to full Impulse speed Lieutenant Tyson says as she looks at her console. (Space) Voyager does battle with the Cube while Tin Man then jumps to warp and unleashes a shockwave that hits the two Cubes and destroys them and then hits the lead cube and destroys it and strikes Voyager causing the ship to flip. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is thrown from their consoles and rolling around the bridge as the ship stabilizes, and Captain Martin looks at Commander Vale. Damage report Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at the tactical officer. Commander Vale looks at the tactical console and shakes her head. Not yet available, Captain, we have partial failure of the main computer Commander Vale says as she looks up from her console at Captain Tyson. Commander Halliwell turns to Ensign Kim at the ops console.